Bomb Voyage
Bomb Voyage (also known as "Bomb-Voyage") is a minor antagonist in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Bomb Voyage is a recurring enemy of Mr. Incredible as he is introduced, and by his language and his outfit, the pun in his name (and music played when he appears), it's presumed that he's French. A young Buddy (as Mr. Incredible's sidekick, "IncrediBoy") interrupted their impending showdown and tried to appeal to Mr. Incredible that he would be a worthy sidekick for Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible then argued with Buddy that he must leave as he is in danger. Bomb Voyage took advantage of the distraction to aid his escape. As Buddy flew off to get the police, Bomb Voyage threw a bomb on Buddy's cape (unbeknownst to Buddy), forcing Mr. Incredible to release Bomb Voyage, in order to save Buddy. Bomb Voyage was presumably aware of Mr. Incredible's persona in that in a tight situation, he would choose saving people over apprehending criminals. Bomb Voyage successfully made a getaway, and it is presumed that he remained at large for the remainder of the film. ''Ratatouille'' .]]Bomb Voyage has a minor cameo as a street mime, during the 2nd act when Linguini and Colette are rollerskating by Notre Dame. This may suggest that he didn't wish to tempt fate after his successful escape from Mr. Incredible and has since given up a criminal career, finally redeemed himself, and gone straight. Development Brad Bird originally pitched the idea of Bomb Voyage's name. His original idea was that Bomb Voyage would be named "Bomb Pérignon" in reference to the similarly named champagne, Dom Pérignon, but the Moët et Chandon company would not allow that kind of parody. Quotes Trivia * He is the first villain seen in ''The Incredibles. * Bomb Voyage's name is a pun on the French phrase, "Bon Voyage". * The Boom! Studios comic reveals Bomb Voyage was one of the few villains to elude the NSA completely around the time of the superhero ban, only to re-emerge in Paris years later and destroying the Eiffel Tower in the process. Working for Xerek, he destroys the rendevous point that Mrs. Incredible and Mirage were to meet their contact at. When Bomb Voyage tries to escape, Helen takes a jetpack in pursuit and Xerek reveals himself through Bomb Voyage's communicator, which threatens to explode and take both of them down. * In the video game for The Incredibles, Bomb Voyage is seen wearing white gloves. However, in the film, he didn't wear any gloves at all. Video game appearance In the video game version, Bomb Voyage is the main antagonist for the first 3 levels of the game, and he speaks English in a French accent (unlike the movie, in which he just speaks French). In the last level, he is involved in (he recreates the scene in the movie) throwing a bomb in Buddy's cape, forcing Mr. Incredible to save him. After this, Bomb Voyage tries to escape in his helicopter, and Mr. Incredible defeats him by throwing 6 bombs at him, making it fly out of control and presumably crash, killing Bomb Voyage. However, his death has been retconned by the comic books. Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Ratatouille Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased